Rękopis znaleziony w Saragossie/Dzień dwudziesty dziewiąty
Zebraliśmy się dość wcześnie i Cygan, mając czas wolny, tak dalej ciągnął opowieść o swoich przygodach: DALSZY CIĄG HISTORII NACZELNIKA CYGANÓW Księżna Sidonia, opowiedziawszy mi historię swego ojca, przez kilka dni wcale się nie pokazała, a koszyk przynosiła mi Girona. Od niej też dowiedziałem się, że sprawa moja została załatwiona dzięki wstawiennictwu wuja mojej matki. Ostatecznie księża radzi byli, że się im wymknąłem. Wyrok świętej inkwizycji wspominał tylko o nierozwadze i o dwuletniej pokucie, nazwisko moje nawet oznaczono jedynie początkowymi zgłoskami. Girona uwiadomiła mnie także, że ciotka moja pragnie, abym ukrywał się przez dwa lata, podczas których ona sama wyjedzie do Madrytu i tam zajmie się zarządem wioski, którą ojciec wyznaczył na moje utrzymanie. Zapytałem Gironę, czy myśli, że wytrwam przez te dwa lata w podziemiu. Odpowiedziała mi, że nie mam innego wyjścia i że zresztą jej własne bezpieczeństwo wymaga tej ostrożności. Nazajutrz ku wielkiej mojej radości przyszła sama księżna; daleko więcej ją lubiłem od jej dumnej mamki. Chciałem także dowiedzieć się o dalszym ciągu jej przygód. Prosiłem, aby mi go opowiedziała, co też uczyniła w te słowa: DALSZY CIĄG HISTORII KSIĘŻNEJ MEDINA SIDONIA Podziękowałam memu ojcu za zaufanie, z jakim zapoznał mnie z ważniejszymi wypadkami swego życia. Następnego piątku znowu wręczyłam mu list od księcia Sidonii. Nie czytał mi go ani też późniejszych, które co tydzień odbierał, ale często opowiadał o swoim przyjacielu, rozmowa bowiem o księciu zawsze najwięcej go zajmowała. Wkrótce potem odwiedziła mnie kobieta w podeszłym wieku, wdowa po pewnym oficerze. Ojciec jej był lennikiem księcia, ona zaś dopominała się o lenno zależne od księstwa Sidonia. Nigdy dotąd nikt mnie nie prosił o poparcie i sposobność ta pochlebiła mojej miłości własnej. Napisałam prośbę, w której jasno i dokładnie wyłuszczyłam wszystkie prawa biednej wdowy. Zaniosłam tę pracę memu ojcu, który mocno był z niej zadowolony i posłał ją księciu. Wyznam ci, żem się tego spodziewała. Książę uznał roszczenia wdowy i napisał mi list pełen grzeczności, unosząc się nad moim przedwczesnym rozumem. Później znowu znalazłam sposobność pisania do niego i znowu odebrałam list, w którym zachwycał się moim dowcipem. Jakoż w istocie, wiele czasu obracałam na kształcenie mego umysłu, w czym Girona mi dopomagała. Gdy pisałam ten drugi list, kończyłam właśnie piętnaście lat życia. Pewnego dnia znajdowałam się w gabinecie mego ojca i usłyszałam nagle hałas na ulicy i okrzyki gromadzącego się ludu. Pobiegłam do okna i ujrzałam mnóstwo ludzi tłoczących się zgiełkliwie i prowadzących jakby w tryumfie złoconą karetę, na której poznałam herby książąt Medina Sidonia. Tłum hidalgów i paziów poskoczył ku drzwiczkom i spostrzegłam wychodzącego mężczyznę nader przyjemnej postaci, w kastylijskim stroju, który na dworze wówczas wychodził właśnie z mody. Miał na sobie krótki płaszcz, krezę, pęk piór u kapelusza, najpiękniejszego zaś blasku jego ubiorowi dodawało złote runo wysadzane brylantami, zawieszone na piersiach. Mój ojciec także zbliżył się do okna. - Ach, to on - zawołał - spodziewałem się, że przyjedzie. Odeszłam do moich pokojów i poznałam księcia dopiero nazajutrz; później jednak co dzień go widywałam, gdyż prawie nie wychodził z domu mego ojca. Dwór wezwał księcia dla spraw wielkiej wagi. Chodziło o uspokojenie wzburzenia, jakie nowy pobór podatków wywołał w Aragonii. W królestwie tym najznakomitsze rody noszą miano ricos hombres i uchodzą za równe kastylijskim grandom; ród Sidoniów był najstarszym spośród nich. Wystarczało to do zapewnienia posłuchu słowom księcia; lubiano go zresztą za jego przymioty osobiste. Książę udał się do Saragossy i umiał pogodzić życzenie dworu z korzyścią mieszkańców. Zapytano go, jakiej żąda nagrody. Odpowiedział, że pragnie jakiś czas odetchnąć powietrzem ojczyzny. Książę, człowiek szczery i otwarty, bynajmniej nie taił przyjemności, jakiej doświadczał w moim towarzystwie, dlatego też prawie ciągle byliśmy razem, podczas gdy inni przyjaciele mego ojca zajmowali się z nim sprawami państwa. Sidonia przyznał mi się. że jest nieco skłonny do zazdrości, a czasami nawet do gwałtownych wybuchów. W ogóle mówił mi tylko o sobie lub o mnie, gdy zaś taki rodzaj rozmowy zawiąże się między mężczyzną a kobietą, stosunki wkrótce stają się coraz ściślejsze. Wcale więc nie zdziwiłam się, gdy pewnego dnia ojciec, zawoławszy mnie do swego gabinetu, oświadczył, że książę prosi o moją rękę. Odpowiedziałam, że nie żądam czasu do namysłu, przewidując bowiem, że książę może sobie upodobać córkę swego przyjaciela, zawczasu zastanowiłam się nad jego sposobem myślenia i różnicą wieku, jaka zachodzi między nami. - Wszelako - dodałam - grandowie hiszpańscy zwykli szukać związków w równych im rodzinach. Jakimże okiem będą spoglądali na nasze połączenie? Być może nawet, że przestaną mówić "ty" do księcia, co jest pierwszym dowodem ich niechęci. - Tę samą uwagę uczyniłem księciu - rzekł mój ojciec - ale odpowiedział na to, że pragnie tylko twego zezwolenia, o resztę zaś sam się postara. Sidonia był w pobliżu; wszedł z bojaźliwą miną, dziwnie odbijającą od wrodzonej mu dumy. Widok ten wzruszył mnie, i książę niedługo czekał na moją zgodę. Tym sposobem obu uszczęśliwiłam, gdyż ojciec mój nie posiadał się z radości. Girona także podzielała nasze szczęście. Nazajutrz książę zaprosił na obiad grandów znajdujących się podówczas w Madrycie. Gdy wszyscy zebrali się i zasiedli, odezwał się do nich w te słowa: - Albo, do ciebie się zwracam, uważam cię bowiem za pierwszego spomiędzy nas, nie dlatego, żeby twój ród był świetniejszy od mojego, ale przez szacunek dla pamięci bohatera, którego nosisz nazwisko. Przesąd, czyniący nam zaszczyt, wymaga, abyśmy wybierali małżonki pomiędzy córkami grandów, i bez wątpienia gardziłbym tym, który by zawarł niestosowny związek przez miłość bogactw lub też dla zadośćuczynienia występnej namiętności. Wypadek, o którym pragnę wam mówić, jest wcale odmiennego rodzaju. Wiecie dobrze, że Asturyjczycy uważają się za lepiej urodzonych niż sam król; jakkolwiek zdanie to jest może nieco przesadzone, wszelako ponieważ nosili swe tytuły przeważnie jeszcze przed wkroczeniem Maurów do Hiszpanii, mają prawo uważać się za najlepszą szlachtę z całej Europy. Najczystsza krew asturyjska krąży w żyłach Eleonory de Val Florida, że już nie wspomnę o znanych powszechnie znakomitych jej przymiotach. Utrzymuję zatem, że podobny związek może tylko zaszczyt przynieść rodzinie każdego granda hiszpańskiego, kto zaś jest przeciwnego zdania, niech podniesie tę rękawicę, którą rzucam pośród zgromadzenia. - Ja podnoszę - rzekł książę Alba - aby ci ją oddać wraz z życzeniami szczęścia w tak pięknym związku. To mówiąc uściskał księcia, co też reszta grandów za nim powtórzyła. Mój ojciec, opowiadając mi to zdarzenie, dodał głosem nieco smutnym: - Zawsze w nim ta sama rycerskość, aby tylko mógł się odmienić z dawnej gwałtowności. Droga Eleonoro, zaklinam cię, staraj się nigdy w niczym go nie obrazić. Wyznałam ci, że w moim charakterze miałam pewną skłonność do dumy, ale żądza zaszczytów opuściła mnie, jak tylko ją zaspokoiłam. Zostałam księżną Sidonia i serce moje napełniło się najsłodszymi uczuciami. Książę w domowym pożyciu był najprzyjemniejszym z ludzi, kochał mnie bez granic, okazywał ciągle jednostajną dobroć, niewyczerpaną łagodność, czułość nieustanną i wtedy anielska jego dusza odbijała się w rysach jego twarzy. Czasami tylko, gdy posępna myśl je zmarszczyła, nabierały straszliwego wyrazu. Naówczas, drżąca, mimowolnie przypominałam sobie mordercę van Berga. Mało jednak rzeczy mogło go rozgniewać, we mnie zaś wszystko go uszczęśliwiało. Lubił patrzeć na moje zatrudnienia, słuchać mojej mowy i zgadywał najskrytsze moje myśli. Sądziłam, że niepodobna, aby mógł mnie więcej kochać, ale przyjście na świat małej córeczki podwoiło jeszcze jego miłość i szczęście nasze stało się zupełne. W dniu, w którym wstałam ze słabości, Girona przyszła do mnie i rzekła: - Kochana Eleonoro, jesteś żoną i matką, jednym słowem, jesteś szczęśliwa; nie potrzebujesz mnie, a moje obowiązki gdzie indziej mnie wzywają. Postanowiłam wyjechać do Ameryki. Chciałam ją zatrzymać. - Nie - rzekła - moja obecność jest tam konieczna. W kilka dni potem odjechała. Z jej odjazdem skończyły się szczęśliwe lata mego życia. Przedstawiłam ci ów okres nieziemskiej szczęśliwości; nie trwał on długo, gdyż szczęście tak wielkie jak nasze zapewne nie może spotykać ludzi za życia. Braknie mi sił, by dziś opowiedzieć ci moje niedole. Żegnaj, młody przyjacielu, jutro znowu mnie ujrzysz. Opowiadanie młodej księżnej mocno mnie zaciekawiło. Pragnąłem poznać jego dalszy ciąg i dowiedzieć się, jakim sposobem tak wielkie szczęście mogło przemienić się w niedolę. Wnet jednak moje myśli wzięły odmienny obrót. Przypomniałem sobie słowa Girony, która sądziła, że zdołam wytrwać przez dwa lata w zamknięciu. Nie było to bynajmniej moim zamiarem i zacząłem obmyślać ucieczkę. Nazajutrz znowu księżna przyniosła mi pożywienie. Miała zaczerwienione oczy, jak gdyby wiele płakała. Jednakże oświadczyła, że czuje się na siłach opowiadać mi dzieje swych nieszczęść, i zaczęła w te słowa: Mówiłam ci, że Girona pełniła przy mnie obowiązki dueny-mayor. Dano mi na jej miejsce donę Mencję, trzydziestoletnią kobietę, jeszcze dosyć piękną, która miała umysł dość wykształcony i stąd niekiedy dopuszczaliśmy ją do naszego towarzystwa. Wówczas zwykle tak postępowała, jak gdyby była zakochana w moim mężu. Śmiałam się z tego i nie zwracałam na to najmniejszej uwagi. Zresztą dona Mencja starała mi się przypodobać, a nade wszystko dokładnie mnie poznać. Często zwracała rozmowę na dość wesołe przedmioty lub opowiadała mi miejskie plotki, tak że nieraz musiałam nakazywać jej milczenie. Karmiłam sama moją córkę i na szczęście przestałam ją karmić przed strasznymi wypadkami, o których się dowiesz. Pierwszym ciosem, jaki we mnie uderzył, była śmierć ojca, który, złożony dokuczliwą i gwałtowną chorobą, wyzionął ducha w moich objęciach, błogosławiąc nas oboje i nie przewidując gorzkich chwil, jakie nas czekały. Wkrótce potem wybuchły zaburzenia w Biskai. Posłano tam księcia, ja zaś towarzyszyłam mu aż do Burgos. Posiadamy majątki we wszystkich prowincjach Hiszpanii i domy prawie we wszystkich miastach; tu jednak mieliśmy tylko letni dom, o milę od miasta położony, ten sam, w którym się obecnie znajdujesz. Książę zostawił mnie z całym moim orszakiem i pojechał na miejsce swego przeznaczenia. Pewnego dnia, wracając do domu, usłyszałam hałas na podwórzu. Doniesiono mi, że schwytano złodzieja, zraniwszy go kamieniem w głowę, i że jest to młodzieniec olśniewającej urody. Kilku służących przyniosło go do mych nóg i poznałam Hermosita. - Nieba! - zawołałam - to nie jest złodziej, ale uczciwy chłopiec, wychowany w Astorgas u mego dziada. Następnie, zwracając się do marszałka dworu, kazałam mu wziąć biedaka do siebie i jak najtroskliwiej go pielęgnować. Zdaje mi się nawet, żem powiedziała, że to syn Girony, ale nie przypominam sobie dokładnie. Nazajutrz dona Mencja doniosła mi, że młodego chłopca trawi gorączka i w malignie często mnie wspomina i mówi rzeczy nader czułe i namiętne. Odpowiedziałam, że jeżeli kiedykolwiek poważy się wspominać o czymś podobnym, natychmiast każę ją wypędzić. - Zobaczymy - rzekła. Zabroniłam jej pokazywać mi się na oczy. Nazajutrz przyszła prosić o łaskę, padła mi do nóg i uzyskała przebaczenie. W tydzień potem, gdy byłam sama, weszła Mencja, wspierając Hermosita, niesłychanie osłabionego. - Rozkazałaś mi pani przyjść - rzekł drżącym głosem. Spojrzałam z zadziwieniem na Mencję, ale nie chcąc sprawić przykrości synowi Girony, kazałam mu przysunąć krzesło o kilka kroków ode mnie. - Drogi Hermosito - rzekłam - twoja matka nigdy nie wspominała przede mną twego imienia, chciałabym więc teraz dowiedzieć się, co ci się przytrafiło od czasu naszego rozłączenia. Hermosito zabrał glos i przerywając z osłabienia, tak zaczął mówić: HISTORIA HERMOSITA Ujrzawszy nasz statek pod pełnymi żaglami, straciłem wszelką nadzieję dostania się do brzegu i rozpłakałem się nad szczególną surowością, z jaką matka wypędziła mnie od siebie. W żaden sposób nie mogłem odgadnąć przyczyn jej postępowania. Powiedziano mi, że jestem w twojej, pani, służbie, służyłem ci więc z całą gorliwością, na jaką mogłem się zdobyć. Posłuszeństwo moje było bez granic, dlaczegóż zatem wypędzono mnie, jak gdybym popełnił największy występek? Im więcej się nad tym zastanawiałem, tym mniej mogłem zrozumieć. Piątego dnia naszej podróży znaleźliśmy się pośród eskadry don Fernanda Arudez. Kazano nam przepływać z tyłu admiralskiego okrętu. Na złoconym i przystrojonym różnobarwnymi flagami mostku spostrzegłem don Fernanda, bogato ozdobionego łańcuchami licznych orderów. Orszak oficerów otaczał go z poszanowaniem. Admirał przyłożył tubę do ust, zapytał, czy nie spotkaliśmy kogo w drodze, i kazał płynąć dalej. Minąwszy go kapitan naszego okrętu rzekł: - Widzieliście admirała, dziś jest margrabią, a jednak zaczął od takiego chłopca okrętowego jak ten, który oto zamiata pokład. Gdy Hermosito doszedł do tego miejsca swego opowiadania, kilka razy rzucił zakłopotanym wzrokiem na Mencję. Domyśliłam się, że nie chce się tłumaczyć w jej obecności, wyprawiłam ją zatem z pokoju. Radziłam się w tym jedynie mojej przyjaźni dla Girony i myśl, że mogę wpaść w podejrzenie, nie przeszła mi nawet przez głowę. Gdy Mencja wyszła, Hermosito tak dalej mówił: - Zdaje mi się, że czerpiąc pierwszy pokarm życia z jednego z tobą, pani, źródła, jednakowo wykształciłem z tobą duszę, tak że mogłem myśleć tylko o tobie, przez ciebie lub o tym, co cię dotyczyło. Kapitan powiedział mi, że don Fernando stał się margrabią z chłopca okrętowego; wiedziałem, że twój ojciec także jest margrabią, zdawało mi się więc, że nie ma nic piękniejszego nad ten tytuł, i zapytałem, jakim sposobem don Fernando go pozyskał. Kapitan wytłumaczył mi, że postępował od stopnia do stopnia i wszędzie odznaczał się świetnymi czynami. Odtąd postanowiłem wejść do służby morskiej i zacząłem wprawiać się w bieganiu po masztach. Kapitan, któremu mnie powierzono, o ile możności sprzeciwiał się temu, ale nie chciałem go słuchać i byłem już dość dobrym marynarzem, gdy przybyliśmy do Veracruz. Dom mego ojca stał nad brzegiem morza. Przybiliśmy doń szalupą. Ojciec przywitał mnie otoczony czeredą młodych Mulatek i kazał mi je kolejno uściskać. Niebawem dziewczęta rozpoczęły tańce, wabiły mnie tysiącznymi sposoby i wieczór minął na tysiącznych szaleństwach. Nazajutrz corregidor Veracruz oznajmił memu ojcu, że nie wypada przyjmować syna do domu podobnie urządzonego i że powinien umieścić mnie w kolegium teatynów. Ojciec, acz z żalem, musiał przecie być posłuszny. W kolegium moim rektorem był zakonnik, który dla zachęcenia do nauki często nam powtarzał, że margrabia Campo Salez, naówczas drugi sekretarz stanu, także był niegdyś biednym studentem i zawdzięcza wyniesienie swoje pilności w naukach. Widząc, że i na tej drodze można zostać margrabią, przez dwa lata pracowałem z niezwykłą gorliwością. Tymczasem przeniesiono corregidora z Veracruz, następca zaś jego był człowiekiem mniej surowych zasad. Mój ojciec odważył się zabrać mnie do domu. Znowu zostałem wystawiony na płochość młodych Mulatek, które zachęcane przez ojca kusiły mnie wszelkimi sposobami. Bynajmniej nie rozmiłowałem się w tych szaleństwach, atoli nauczyłem się wielu nowych dla mnie rzeczy i teraz dopiero poznałem, dlaczego mnie oddalono z Astorgas. Wtedy to cały mój sposób myślenia uległ okropnej zmianie. Nieznane uczucia rozwinęły się w mej duszy i obudziły wspomnienia niewinnych zabaw moich lat dziecięcych. Myśl o utraconym szczęściu, o ogrodach w Astorgas, które z tobą, pani, przebiegałem, pomieszane wspomnienia tysiącznych dowodów twojej dobroci - w jednej chwili zwaliły się na mój umysł. Nie mogłem oprzeć się tylu nieprzyjaciołom i wpadłem w stan moralnego i fizycznego rozprzężenia. Lekarze utrzymywali, że dostałem trawiącej gorączki; co do mnie, nie uważałem się za chorego, ale często do tego stopnia wpadałem w obłęd, że spostrzegałem przedmioty wcale przed mymi oczyma nie istniejące. Ty to, pani, najczęściej w widzeniach przedstawiałaś się rozmarzonej mojej wyobraźni - nie taka, jaką dziś cię widzę, ale jaką cię opuściłem. W nocy nagle zrywałem się z pościeli i widziałem, jak biała i promienista ukazujesz mi się w mglistej oddali. Gdy wyszedłem z miasta, wrzawa dalekich wiosek i szmer pól powtarzały mi twoje imię. Czasami zdawało mi się, że przesuwasz się na równinie przed moim wzrokiem, gdy zaś wznosiłem oczy ku niebu, błagając je o zakończenie moich męczarni, widziałem obraz twój pławiący się w obłokach. Zauważyłem, że zwykłe najmniej cierpię w kościele, zwłaszcza modlitwa dodawała mi ulgi. Skończyłem na tym, że całe dnie przepędzałem w świętych miejscach. Pewien zakonnik, w modłach posiwiały i pokucie, zbliżył się do mnie któregoś dnia i rzekł: - Synu mój, serce twoje przepełnia miłość, której świat ten nie jest godny; pójdź do mojej celi, tam ci pokażę ścieżki do raju. Poszedłem za nim i ujrzałem włosiennice, dyscypliny i tym podobne narzędzia męczeństwa, na których widok wcale się nie przeląkłem, żadne bowiem cierpienia nie mogły iść w porównanie z moimi. Zakonnik przeczytał mi kilka kart z Żywotów świętych. Prosiłem go o pożyczenie mi tej książki do domu i przez całą noc oddałem się czytaniu. Nowe myśli zawładnęły mym umysłem, widziałem we śnie otwarte niebiosa i aniołów, którzy twoją postać mi przypominali. Dowiedziano się naówczas w Veracruz o twoim zamęściu z księciem Sidonia. Od dawna miałem zamiar poświęcić się stanowi duchownemu, całe moje szczęście pokładałem w modleniu się o twoje szczęście w tym i zbawienie w przyszłym życiu. Pobożny mój przewodnik powiedział mi, że rozwiązłość zakradła się do wielu amerykańskich klasztorów, i poradził mi, abym się udał na nowicjat do Madrytu. Zawiadomiłem o tym zamiarze mego ojca. Od dawna już nie podobała mu się moja pobożność, wszelako nie ośmielając się otwarcie mnie z tej drogi sprowadzać, prosił, abym przynajmniej poczekał na mający wkrótce nastąpić przyjazd mojej matki. Odpowiedziałem mu, że nie mam już rodziców na ziemi i że niebo jest jedyną moją rodziną. Nic mi na to me odrzekł. Następnie poszedłem do corregidora, który pochwalił mój zamiar i wyprawił mnie pierwszym okrętem do Hiszpanii. Przybywszy do Bilbao, dowiedziałem się, że moja matka tylko co odpłynęła do Ameryki. Miałem, jak to już mówiłem, listy polecające do Madrytu. Gdy przejeżdżałem przez Burgos, powiedziano mi, że pani mieszkasz w okolicach tego miasta, pragnąłem więc jeszcze raz cię ujrzeć, zanim na zawsze wyrzeknę się świata. Zdawało mi się, że jeżeli raz cię jeszcze zobaczę, z tym większym zapałem będę mógł modlić się za ciebie. Udałem się więc drogą do waszego domu. Wszedłem na pierwszy dziedziniec myśląc, że znajdę którego z dawnych twoich służących, słyszałem bowiem, że zatrzymałaś przy sobie cały dwór z Astorgas. Chciałem dać mu się poznać i prosić go, aby mnie umieścił w takim miejscu, z którego będę mógł cię zobaczyć, gdy będziesz wsiadała do karety. Pragnąłem ciebie, pani, ujrzeć, sam wcale się nie pokazując. Tymczasem sami tylko nieznajomi przechodzili i nie wiedziałem, co z sobą począć. Wszedłem do jakiegoś całkiem próżnego pokoju; na koniec zdało mi się, że spostrzegam kogoś znajomego. Wyszedłem, gdy wtem znienacka uderzono mnie kamieniem w głowę... Ale widzę, że opowiadanie moje sprawiło na pani żywe wrażenie. - Mogę ci zaręczyć - mówiła dalej księżna - że nabożne obłąkanie Hermosita wzbudziło we mnie tylko litość, ale gdy zaczął mówić o ogrodach w Astorgas, o zabawach naszych lat dziecinnych - wspomnienie o szczęściu, jakiego wówczas kosztowałem, myśl o teraźniejszym moim szczęściu i jakaś obawa przyszłości, jakieś uczucie mile i smutne zarazem - ścisnęły mi serce i czułam, że łzy płyną mi po twarzy. Hermosito powstał; zdaje mi się, że chciał pocałować kraj mojej sukni, ale kolana pod nim zadrżały, głowa opadła na moje kolana i ramiona silnie okrążyły moją kibić. W tej chwili rzuciłam wzrok na stojące naprzeciwko zwierciadło; ujrzałam Mencję i księcia, ale rysy tego ostatniego przybrały tak straszliwy wyraz, że zaledwie mogłam go poznać. Krew mi się ścięła w żyłach; znowu podniosłam oczy na zwierciadło, ale tym razem już nikogo nie ujrzałam. Uwolniłam się z objęć Hermosita, zawołałam Mencję, kazałam jej, aby miała staranie o tym chłopcu, który nagle zemdlał, i odeszłam do drugiego pokoju. Wypadek ten nabawił mnie mocnej niespokojności, jakkolwiek służący zapewnili mnie, że książę nie powrócił jeszcze z Biskai. Nazajutrz posłałam dowiedzieć się o zdrowie Hermosita. Odpowiedziano mi, że już go w domu nie ma. W trzy dni potem, gdy miałam kłaść się do łóżka. Mencja przyniosła mi list od księcia zawierający te tylko słowa: Czyń, co ci poleci dona Mencja. Rozkazuje ci to twój małżonek i sędzia. Mencja zawiązała mi oczy chustką; czułam, że porywano mnie za ręce i prowadzono do tego tu podziemia. Posłyszałam szczęk łańcuchów. Zdjęto mi chustkę i ujrzałam Hermosita przykutego za szyję do słupa, na którym się wspierasz. Oczy jego straciły blask i twarz miał niezmiernie bladą. - Tyżeś to, pani - rzekł umierającym głosem - nie mogę mówić, nie dają mi wody i język przysycha mi do podniebienia. Męczarnie moje niedługo potrwają: jeżeli pójdę do nieba, będę się modlił za ciebie. W tej samej chwili padł strzał z tego oto otworu w ścianie i kula strzaskała Hermositowi ramię. - Wielki Boże - zawołał - przebacz moim katom. Drugi wystrzał zagrzmiał z tego samego miejsca, ale nie widziałam skutku, gdyż straciłam przytomność. Odzyskawszy zmysły, znalazłam się śród moich kobiet, które zdawały się o niczym nie wiedzieć; oznajmiły mi tylko, że Mencja dom opuściła. Nazajutrz z rana przyszedł koniuszy księcia i doniósł mi, że pan jego tej nocy z tajemnym poleceniem wyjechał do Francji i że wróci dopiero za kilka miesięcy. Zostawiona samej sobie, przyzwałam na pomoc odwagę, powierzyłam moją sprawę Najwyższemu Sędziemu i oddałam się wychowaniu mojej córki. Po trzech miesiącach zjawiła się Girona. Z Ameryki przybyła do Madrytu, gdzie szukała syna w klasztorze, w którym miał odprawiać nowicjat. Nie znalazłszy go tam, pojechała do Bilbao i za śladami Hermosita dostała się do Burgos. Lękając się wybuchów rozpaczy, opowiedziałam jej tylko część prawdy; rozżalona potrafiła wydrzeć mi całą tajemnicę. Znasz twardy i gwałtowny charakter tej kobiety. Wściekłość, rozpacz, najstraszniejsze uczucia, jakie mogą opanować duszę, miotały kolejno jej umysłem. Byłam sama zbyt nieszczęśliwa, abym mogła ją pocieszać. Pewnego dnia Girona, przestawiając meble w swoim pokoju, odkryła drzwiczki ukryte w ścianie pod obiciem i dostała się aż do podziemia, gdzie poznała słup, o którym ci wspominałam. Znać było na nim jeszcze ślady krwi. Wpadła do mnie w stanie najokropniejszego obłąkania. Odtąd często zamykała się w swoim pokoju, ale mniemam, że musiała przesiadywać w nieszczęsnym podziemiu i roić zamiary zemsty. W miesiąc potem oznajmiono mi przybycie księcia. Wszedł spokojny i opanowany, popieścił się z dzieckiem, po czym kazał mi usiąść i sam siadł obok mnie. - Pani - rzekł - długo namyślałem się, jak mam z tobą postąpić; postanowiłem w niczym nie zaprowadzać odmiany. Będą ci usługiwać w moim domu z tym samym jak dotąd szacunkiem, będziesz na pozór odbierała ode mnie dowody tego samego przywiązania. Wszystko to będzie trwało, dopóki córka twoja nie dojdzie szesnastu lat. - Skoro zaś córka moja dojdzie szesnastu lat, cóż się ze mną stanie? - zapytałam księcia. W tej chwili Girona przyniosła czekoladę; przeszło mi przez myśl, że jest zatruta. Książę tak dalej mówił: - W dniu, w którym twoja córka skończy szesnasty rok, zawołam ją do siebie i tak się do niej odezwę: "Twoje rysy, moje dziecię, przypominają mi twarz kobiety, której historię ci opowiem. Była piękna i zdawała się mieć duszę jeszcze piękniejszą, ale cóż z tego, kiedy udawała tylko cnotliwą. Tak doskonale umiała zachowywać pozory, że dzięki tej sztuce zawarła jedno z najświetniejszych małżeństw w Hiszpanii. Pewnego dnia, gdy mąż jej musiał oddalić się na kilka tygodni, kazała sprowadzić ze swych okolic małego nędznika. Przypomnieli sobie dawne miłostki i padli sobie nawzajem w objęcia. Tą wstrętną obłudnicą jest twoja matka." Następnie wypędzę cię z mojego domu i pójdziesz płakać na grobie twojej matki, która nie była więcej warta od ciebie. Niesprawiedliwość tak dalece zahartowała już moje serce, że mowa ta nie uczyniła na mnie większego wrażenia. Wzięłam dziecię na ręce i odeszłam do mego pokoju. Na nieszczęście zapomniałam o czekoladzie, książę zaś, jak się później dowiedziałam, od dwóch dni nic nie jadł. Filiżanka stała przed nim, wychylił ją duszkiem, po czym odszedł do siebie. W pół godziny potem posłał po doktora Sangre Moreno i kazał, aby prócz niego nikogo nie wpuszczano. Udano się do doktora, ale ten wyjechał do podmiejskiego domku, gdzie przeprowadzał swoje dysekcje. Pojechano za nim, ale już go tam nie było, szukano go u wszystkich jego pacjentów, nareszcie po trzech godzinach przybył i znalazł księcia trupem. Sangre Moreno z wielką uwagą badał ciało księcia, wpatrywał się w paznokcie, oczy, język, kazał przynieść od siebie mnóstwo flaszek i zaczął czynić jakieś doświadczenia. Następnie przyszedł do mnie i rzekł: - Mogę panią zapewnić, że książę umarł wskutek otrucia mieszaniną żywicy narkotycznej z metalem gryzącym. Wszelako obowiązki krwawego trybunału nie do mnie należą, zostawiam więc sprawę tę Najwyższemu Sędziemu w niebie. Przed światem ogłoszę, że książę skończył na apopleksję. Inni lekarze przyszli i potwierdzili zdanie Sangre Morena. Kazałam przywołać Gironę i powtórzyłam jej słowa doktora. Pomieszanie jej zdradziło ją. - Otrułaś mego małżonka - rzekłam. - Jakimże prawem chrześcijanka mogła dopuścić się podobnej zbrodni? - Jestem chrześcijanką - odrzekła - to prawda, ale jestem także matką, i gdyby ci zamordowano własne dziecko, kto wie, czy nie stałabyś się okrutniejszą od rozjuszonej tygrysicy. Nic na to nie potrafiłam odpowiedzieć, wszelako uczyniłam jej uwagę, że mogła otruć mnie zamiast księcia. - Bynajmniej - odparła - patrzałam przez dziurkę od klucza i byłabym natychmiast wpadła, gdybyś się była dotknęła filiżanki. Następnie przyszli kapucyni, domagając się ciała księcia, a ponieważ przynieśli polecenie arcybiskupa, niepodobna było im się opierać. Girona, która dotąd okazywała dość odwagi, nagle stała się niespokojna. Drżała, ażeby przy balsamowaniu ciała nie odkryto śladów trucizny, i usilne jej prośby skłoniły mnie do tej nocnej wycieczki, której zawdzięczam przyjemność posiadania cię w moim domu. Nadęta moja mowa na cmentarzu miała za cel oszukanie służących. Spostrzegłszy zaś, że zamiast ciała ciebie tu przyniesiono, aby nie wyprowadzać ich z błędu, musiałyśmy obok kaplicy ogrodowej pochować wypchaną lalkę. Pomimo tych ostrożności Girona dotąd jeszcze nie jest spokojna, mówi ciągle o powrocie do Ameryki i pragnie cię zatrzymać, dopóki nie poweźmie jakiejś stanowczej decyzji. Co do mnie, niczego się nie lękam, i jeżeli mnie powołają przed sąd, szczerze wyznam całą prawdę. Zresztą uprzedziłam o tym Gironę. Niesprawiedliwość i okrucieństwa księcia pozbawiły go mojej miłości, nigdy nie mogłabym żyć z nim razem. Jedynym moim szczęściem jest moja mała córeczka; nie lękam się o jej los. Odziedziczy tytuły i mnogie dostatki, nie potrzebuję więc troszczyć się o jej przyszłość. Oto jest wszystko, o czym chciałeś się dowiedzieć, mój młody przyjacielu. Girona wie, że opowiadam ci naszą historię, i utrzymuje, że nie należy zostawiać cię w niepotrzebnych domysłach. Ale duszno mi w tym podziemu, muszę pójść na górę odetchnąć świeżym powietrzem. Skoro księżna odeszła, rzuciłem wzrok dokoła i w istocie znalazłem, że widok mego podziemia jest nader smutny; grób młodego męczennika i słup, do którego był przykuty, dodawały mu jeszcze posępności. Dobrze mi było w tym więzieniu, dopóki obawiałem się teatynów, ale teraz, gdy sprawa była załatwiona, pobyt w nim zaczął mi być nieznośny. Bawiła mnie ufność Girony, która zamierzała trzymać mnie tu przez dwa lata. W ogóle obie kobiety tak mało znały się na rzemiośle strażników, że zostawiały otworem drzwi od podziemia, sądząc zapewne, że oddzielająca mnie krata stanowi nieprzezwyciężoną przeszkodę. Tymczasem ułożyłem już sobie plan nie tylko ucieczki, ale i całego postępowania przez dwa lata, które przeznaczono mi na pokutę. W krótkich słowach opowiem wam moje zamiary. Podczas pobytu w kolegium teatynów często zastanawiałem się nad szczęściem, jakiego zdawali się kosztować mali żebracy, zasiadający u drzwi naszego kościoła. Ich los wydawał mi się daleko przyjemniejszy od mojego. W istocie, podczas gdy ja usychałem nad książkami, nie mogąc nigdy zadowolić moich nauczycieli, te szczęśliwe dzieci nędzy biegały po ulicy, grały w karty na schodach przysionka i płaciły sobie kasztanami. Czasami biły się do upadłego - i nikt im nie przerywał tej rozrywki, tarzały się w piasku - i nikt nie zmuszał ich do mycia; rozbierały się na ulicy i prały koszule przy studni. Możnaż było przyjemniej żyć na świecie? Myśli o podobnym szczęściu zajmowały mnie podczas mego pobytu w podziemiu i osądziłem, że najlepiej będzie, jeżeli wydostawszy się z więzienia, obiorę na czas pokuty stan żebraka. Wprawdzie byłem dość wykształcony i można było po mowie rozpoznać mnie od moich towarzyszów, ale spodziewałem się, że łatwo potrafię przejąć ich język i zwyczaje, by następnie po dwóch latach powrócić do moich. Jakkolwiek myśl ta była nieco dziwaczna, przecież w położeniu, w jakim się znajdowałem, nie mogłem wpaść na lepszą. Powziąwszy takie postanowienie, złamałem ostrze noża i zacząłem pracować nad jednym z prętów kraty. Przez pięć dni męczyłem się, zanim mi się go udało obluźnić. Zbierałem starannie odłamki kamienia i zasypywałem nimi otwór, tak że niepodobna było niczego się domyślić. W dniu, w którym dokończyłem pracy, koszyk przyniosła mi Girona. Zapytałem, czy nie lęka się, aby nie odkryto przypadkiem, że żywi jakiegoś nieznajomego chłopca w podziemiu. - Wcale nie - odpowiedziała - drzwiczki zwodowe, przez które się tu dostałeś, prowadzą do osobnego pawilonu, którego drzwi kazałam zamurować, pod pozorem, że przywodził księżnej na pamięć bolesne wspomnienia, korytarz zaś, którym przychodzimy do ciebie, prowadzi z mego sypialnego pokoju i wejście do niego znajduje się pod obiciem ściany. - Musi jednak być zabezpieczone żelaznymi drzwiczkami? - Bynajmniej - odrzekła - drzwi są dość lekkie, ale starannie ukryte, zresztą wychodząc zawsze zamykam mój pokój na klucz. Są tu jeszcze inne podziemia podobne do tego i, jak mniemam, przed nami musiał tu mieszkać niejeden zazdrośnik i popełnić niejedną zbrodnię. To mówiąc Girona chciała odejść. - Dlaczego pani już odchodzisz? - zapytałem. - Nie mam czasu do stracenia - odrzekła - księżna skończyła dziś szósty tydzień żałoby i pragnie udać się na przechadzkę. Dowiedziałem się, czego chciałem, i nie zatrzymywałem więcej Girony, która wyszła, i tym razem nie zamykając drzwi za sobą. Czym prędzej napisałem do księżnej list przepraszający, położyłem go na kracie, następnie wyjąłem pręt i przez niedostępną dotąd część podziemia a potem ciemnym korytarzem dostałem się do jakichś zamkniętych drzwi. Usłyszałem turkot powozu i tętent kilku koni; wniosłem stąd, że księżna musiała wraz z mamką wyjechać z willi. Zacząłem wyłamywać drzwi. Spróchniałe deski niedługo opierały się moim usiłowaniom. Wówczas dostałem się do pokoju mamki, wiedząc zaś, że zamykała drzwi na klucz, osądziłem, że mogę bezpiecznie udzielić sobie chwili wypoczynku. Przejrzałem się w zwierciadle i stwierdziłem, że powierzchowność moja wcale nie odpowiada stanowi, jaki miałem obrać. Wziąłem węgiel z komina, przyćmiłem nieco bladość mojej cery, następnie porozdzierałem koszulę i suknie. Zbliżyłem się do okna i ujrzałem, że wychodzi na ogród, miły niegdyś panom domu, w obecnej jednak chwili zupełnie opuszczony. Otworzywszy okno, spostrzegłem, że żadne inne nie wychodzi na tę stronę; nie było wysoko, mogłem był skoczyć, ale wolałem użyć prześcieradeł Girony. Wdrapawszy się potem na pergolę, przeskoczyłem z niej na mur ogrodowy i wydostałem się na czyste pole, szczęśliwy, że oddycham wolnym powietrzem i pozbywam się teatynów, inkwizycji, księżnej i jej mamki. Spostrzegłem z daleka Burgos, ale puściłem się w stronę przeciwną i niebawem przybyłem do nędznej karczmy; pokazałem gospodyni dwadzieścia realów, które miałem starannie zawinięte w papierze, i powiedziałem, że chcę wszystkie te pieniądze u niej wydać. Na te słowa roześmiała się i przyniosła mi za podwójną wartość chleba i cebuli. Miałem przy sobie nieco więcej pieniędzy, ale obawiałem się jej do lego przyznać. Posiliwszy się, poszedłem do stajni i zasnąłem, jak zwykle człowiek zasypia w szesnastym roku życia. Przybyłem do Madrytu bez żadnej zasługującej na wzmiankę przygody. Gdy wchodziłem do miasta, zapadał zmrok. Odnalazłem dom mojej ciotki: możecie sobie wyobrazić, jak mnie powitała. Jednakże zatrzymałem się u niej tylko przez krótką chwilę, gdyż lękałem się, że moja obecność może zostać odkryta. Przemierzywszy cały Madryt, znalazłem się na Prado, gdzie położyłem się na ziemi i zasnąłem. Nazajutrz obudziłem się o świcie i przebiegłem place i ulice, szukając miejsca najkorzystniejszego dla mojego nowego zajęcia. Przechodząc przez ulicę Toledo, spotkałem dziewczynę niosącą flaszkę z atramentem. Zapytałem, czy przypadkiem nie wraca od senora Avadoro. - Nie - odpowiedziała - idę od don Filipa del Tintero Largo. Przekonałem się, że znano mego ojca nadal pod tym samym nazwiskiem i że dotąd zajmuje się tymi samymi rzeczami. Jednakowoż należało pomyśleć o wyborze miejsca. Ujrzałem pod przysionkiem kościoła Świętego Rocha kilku żebraków w moim wieku, których powierzchowność przypadła mi do smaku. Zbliżyłem się do nich mówiąc, że przybyłem z prowincji, aby polecić się duszom miłosiernym, że jednak została mi garstka realów, którą chętnie złożę do wspólnej kasy, jeżeli taką posiadają. Słowa te sprawiły na słuchaczach miłe wrażenie. Odpowiedzieli mi, że w istocie posiadają wspólną kasę, złożoną u przekupki kasztanów na rogu ulicy. Zaprowadzili mnie tam, po czym wrócili do przysionka i zaczęliśmy grać w taroka. Podczas gdy z całą uwagą oddawaliśmy się tej grze, jakiś dobrze ubrany jegomość zdawał się nam kolejno bacznie przyglądać. Już mieliśmy krzyknąć mu jakieś głupstwo, gdy uprzedził nas i skinął rozkazująco, abym szedł za nim. Zaprowadził mnie w boczną uliczkę i rzekł: - Moje dziecko, wybrałem ciebie spomiędzy twoich towarzyszów dlatego, że twarz twoja zapowiada więcej od innych rozumu, tego zaś potrzeba do polecenia, jakie masz spełnić. Słuchaj że więc z uwagą. Ujrzysz tu wiele kobiet przechodzących, jednakowo ubranych w czarne aksamitne suknie i mantyle z czarnymi koronkami; które tak doskonale zasłaniają im twarze, że niepodobna żadnej rozpoznać. Na szczęście wzory aksamitu i koronek są rozmaite, tym więc sposobem łatwo iść śladami pięknych nieznajomych. Jestem kochankiem pewnej młodej osoby, która, jak mi się zdaje, ma niejaką skłonność do niestałości, postanowiłem więc o tym stanowczo się przekonać. Oto masz dwie próbki aksamitu i dwie koronek. Jeżeli spostrzeżesz dwie kobiety, których suknie odpowiadają tym próbkom, będziesz uważał, czy wejdą do kościoła, czy też do tego oto domu naprzeciwko, należącego do kawalera Toledo. Naówczas przyjdziesz zdać mi sprawę do kupca win na rogu ulicy. Masz tymczasem jedną sztukę złota; dostaniesz drugą, jeżeli dobrze się sprawisz. Podczas gdy nieznajomy to mówił, bacznie mu się przyjrzałem i zdało mi się, że wygląda bardziej na męża niż na kochanka. Przyszły mi na myśl okrucieństwa księcia Sydonii i lękałem się zgrzeszyć, poświęcając uczucia miłości czarnym podejrzeniom hymenu. Postanowiłem więc spełnić tylko połowę polecenia, to jest donieść zazdrośnikowi, gdyby owe dwie kobiety weszły do kościoła; w przeciwnym jednak razie chciałem je uprzedzić o grożącym im niebezpieczeństwie. Powróciłem do towarzyszów, powiedziałem im, aby grali nie zwracając na mnie uwagi, i położyłem się za nimi na ziemi, rozesławszy przed sobą próbki aksamitu i koronek. Wkrótce mnóstwo kobiet zaczęło przybywać parami: nareszcie zbliżyły się dwie, na których poznałem suknie z takiego samego materiału jak moje próbki. Obie kobiety udały, że wchodzą do kościoła, ale zatrzymały się pod przysionkiem, obejrzały dokoła, czy kto za nimi nie idzie, po czym szybko przebiegły ulicę i weszły do domu naprzeciwko. Gdy Cygan doszedł do tego miejsca opowiadania, przysłano po niego i musiał odejść. Wtedy Velasquez zabrał głos i rzekł: - W istocie, obawiam się tej historii. Wszystkie przygody Cygana zaczynają się po prostu i słuchacz sądzi, że wkrótce dopatrzy się końca; tymczasem nic z tego: jedna historia rodzi drugą, z której wywija się trzecia, coś na kształt tych reszt ilorazów, które w pewnych przypadkach można dzielić aż do nieskończoności. Na zatrzymanie atoli różnego rodzaju postępów są sposoby, tu jednak za całą sumę wszystkiego, co nam Cygan opowiada, mogę otrzymać tylko niepojętą gmatwaninę. - Pomimo to - rzekła Rebeka - słuchasz go senor z wielką przyjemnością, gdyż zdaje mi się, że miałeś zamiar udać się prosto do Madrytu, a tymczasem niepodobna ci nas opuścić. - Dwa powody skłaniają mnie do zostania w tych stronach - odrzekł Velasquez - naprzód, zacząłem ważne obliczenia, które pragnę tu skończyć; po wtóre, wyznam pani, że w towarzystwie żadnej kobiety nie doświadczałem takiej przyjemności, jak w twoim, czyli, wyraźniej mówiąc, jesteś pani jedyną kobietą, z którą rozmowa sprawia mi przyjemność. - Mości książę - odpowiedziała Żydówka - rada bym, aby ten drugi powód stał się kiedyś pierwszym. - Mało pani zapewne na tym zależy - rzekł Velasquez - czy myślę o niej przed lub po geometrii; inna rzecz wprawia mnie w kłopot. Dotąd nie znam nazwiska pani i muszę oznaczać je znakiem X lub Z, jakie w algebrze nadajemy zwykle wartościom nieznanym. - Nazwisko moje - rzekła Żydówka - jest tajemnicą, którą chętnie powierzyłabym twojej uczciwości, gdybym się nie lękała skutków twego roztargnienia. - Nie lękaj się, pani - przerwał Velasquez - Używając często podstawień w rachunkach, przyzwyczaiłem się zawsze jednym sposobem oznaczać te same wartości. Skoro więc raz nadam ci jakie nazwisko, później, pomimo najszczerszej chęci, nie będziesz w stanie go odmienić. - Dobrze więc - rzekła Rebeka - nazywaj mnie zatem Laurą Uzeda. - Jak najchętniej - odparł Velasquez - albo też piękną Laurą, uczoną Laurą, zachwycającą Laurą, gdyż wszystko to są wykładniki twojej ogólnej wartości. Gdy tak między sobą rozmawiali, przyszła mi na pamięć obietnica, jaką dałem rozbójnikowi, że go odwiedzę o czterysta kroków na zachód od obozu. Wziąłem szpadę i oddaliwszy się na taką odległość od obozu, usłyszałem wystrzał z pistoletu. Skierowałem kroki w stronę lasu, skąd wystrzał pochodził, i znalazłem ludzi, z którymi już poprzednio miałem do czynienia. Naczelnik ich rzekł do mnie: - Witaj, senor kawalerze, widzę, że umiesz dotrzymywać słowa, i nie wątpię, że jesteś równie odważny. Widzisz ten otwór w skale? Prowadzi on do podziemi, gdzie oczekują cię z najżywszą niecierpliwością. Spodziewam się, że nie zawiedziesz położonego w tobie zaufania. Wszedłem do podziemia, zostawiwszy nieznajomego, który wcale za mną nie zdążał. Postąpiwszy kilka kroków naprzód, usłyszałem łoskot za sobą i spostrzegłem, jak ogromne głazy zawalają wejście za pomocą niepojętego mechanizmu. Słaby płomyk światła, wdzierający się przez rozpadlinę w skale, ginął w ciemnym korytarzu. Pomimo jednak ciemności łatwo postępowałem, droga bowiem była gładka i spadzistość niewielka. Nie męczyłem się więc bynajmniej, ale sądzę, że niejeden człowiek na moim miejscu byłby doznał obawy, zapuszczając się tak bez celu we wnętrzności ziemi. Postępowałem przez dobre dwie godziny; w jednej ręce trzymałem szpadę, drugą zaś wyciągnąłem dla zabezpieczenia się przeciw uderzeniom. Nagle powietrze zadrgało obok mnie i usłyszałem cichy, harmonijny głos, który mi szeptał do ucha: - Jakim prawem śmiertelnik odważa się wkraczać do państwa gnomów? Drugi głos, równie łagodny, odpowiedział: - Być może przychodzi wydrzeć nam nasze skarby. Pierwszy głos mówił dalej: - Gdyby chciał rzucić szpadę, zbliżyłybyśmy się do niego. Z kolei ja zabrałem głos i rzekłem: - Czarujące gnomidy, jeżeli się nie mylę, poznaję was po głosie. Nie wolno mi rzucać szpady, ale wetknąłem ostrze w ziemię, śmiało więc możecie się przybliżyć. Podziemne bóstwa ujęły mnie w objęcia, wszelako tajemnym uczuciem odgadłem, że to moje kuzynki. Żywe światło, które nagle ze wszech stron wytrysło, przekonało mnie, żem się nie pomylił. Zaprowadziły mnie do jaskini wyłożonej poduszkami i ozdobionej świetnymi kruszcami, które połyskiwały tysiącznymi barwami opalu. - Cóż - rzekła Emina - czy rad jesteś z naszego spotkania? Żyjesz teraz w towarzystwie młodej Izraelitki, której rozum dorównywa wdziękom. - Mogę ci zaręczyć - odpowiedziałem - że Rebeka nie sprawiła na mnie żadnego wrażenia, ale ile razy was widzę, zawsze z niepokojem myślę, że już was więcej nie ujrzę. Chciano we mnie wmówić, że jesteście nieczystymi duchami, wszelako nigdy temu nie dałem wiary. Wewnętrzny jakiś głos zapewniał mnie, że jesteście istotami mego rodzaju, stworzonymi do miłości. Powszechnie utrzymują, że można kochać prawdziwie tylko jedną kobietę - jest to błąd bez wątpienia, gdyż ja kocham was zarówno obie. Serce moje bynajmniej was nie rozdziela, obie razem wspólnie nad nim panujecie. - Ach! - zawołała Emina - to krew Abencerragów mówi przez ciebie, ponieważ możesz kochać razem dwie kobiety. Przyjmij więc świętą wiarę, która pozwala na wielożeństwo. - Być może - przerwała Zibelda - że wówczas zasiadłbyś na tronie w Tunisie. Gdybyś widział ten czarowny kraj, seraje Bardo i Manuby, ogrody, wodotryski. rozkoszne łaźnie i tysiące młodych niewolnic daleko od nas piękniejszych... - Nie mówmy - rzekłem - o tych królestwach, które słońce oświeca, jesteśmy teraz sam nie wiem w jakiej otchłani, ale jakkolwiek graniczymy z piekłem. możemy przecie znaleźć tu rozkosze, które, jak powiadają, Prorok obiecuje swoim wybranym. Emina tęsknie się uśmiechnęła, po chwili jednak spojrzała na mnie czułymi oczyma. Zibelda zarzuciła mi ręce na szyję. Category:Rękopis znaleziony w Saragossie